Cinderonica
by Mrs.Mortiz-Stiefel
Summary: Halloween fluff fic Its cinderella with Veronica instead. LoVe


Disclaimer: Its characters souls are owned by the king Rob Thomas. This short story was made while I have gone into a loopy state of mind. Also to Cinderella.

Cinderonica.

Once upon a time there was a small fishing village that was owned by a family. The father created the world wide fairy organization, that turned this town into a kingdom and turned the family into royalty, there last name were the Kanes.

This town was filled with two kinds of people the rich Lords and Ladies of the land and the paupers who were servants to the rich. The fairies set up a code to split between the two kinds, its codes were 90909, and 20202. All was the same for the kingdom, until the beautiful princess Lilly was killed. The town was devastated. This grew the town more far apart. One by one the Kanes left town because of scandal. That's when a new family took the seats left by the Kanes, their last names were the Echolls, that's were the story really begins.

There was a family that lived between the two codes their last names were the Mars. After Veronica their only child's friend Lilly died she was left alone and everyone hated her. Especially the rich Madison and Shelly. Veronica was sent to work for the two sisters. They were mean to her and made her sleep by the ashes. This gave her the name Cinderonica.

_My true love will look at the stars and see the same things I see and will one day find me. _Is what Cinderonica used to always think.

_If only someone could look at the stars like me. _Longley wished Prince Logan as he gazed at them. After the roosters crowed Logan got dressed and went to his parent's royal bedroom. "Father I want to find a girl and marry her."

"Well how will you find this girl?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"I don't know."

The king thought and thought his new face off. Then suddenly the idea popped into his brain. It was the perfect plan. His son would love it. Logan could find a bride easily this way. He sent out his royal guards to find Logan and bring him to the study.

Logan was out on the square. He wore a red wig and had paupers clothing on. _Oh god here comes Madison and Shelly._ Luckily, they darted past him while a girl with hundreds of boxes with her was struggling and tripped. Before she could fall Logan had already caught her and her boxes.

"Don't you think you should put some of those boxes into to your carriage before continuing shopping?"

"Oh these aren't mine; uh sorry what did you say your name was."

"I didn't say yet, my name is Patrick McKay."

"Well Patrick McKay I have to go I really hope to see you again."

_What beautiful eyes. _Was all he thought. He walked back to the castle taking off his Patrick McKay alias. He got the news and went to his fathers study.

"Father what is the idea!!"

"OK this will change the way you think about choices forever…."

Meanwhile, Cinderonica was cleaning the gate when she heard a window breaking. She found a basketsphere with a note attached to it. It read:

Abel should have stabbed her instead.

Cinderonica threw the sphere out the window and ran to the ashes and sobbed.

"RAFEL TICKETS!?!?!"

"Yeah isn't it amazing.'

"Honey that idea is horrible, Said the Queen, how about a ball."

"That's perfect." The two men said in unison.

"Send out invitations to every maiden in the land including 20202girls."

HIHIHIHIHIHIHI

"Cinderonica clean up the window or I'll have you locked up." Screamed Madison.

Cinderonica was fixing the window up when the door bell rang. It was a royal messenger who gave Cinderonica an invitation. It read:

To all single maidens in the land,

The prince is to have a ball to find his bride.

The ball is tonight at the castle.

The girls who were hearing what Cinderonica had read aloud, shrieked they took and took the card of her hands and chatted about their hair and dresses. Cinderonica ran up to her suitcase and took out a dress that her mother gave her. It was beautiful. It had sparkles and it was red.

When the girls were about to get their dresses on they noticed that Cinderonica had the dress on.

"Who said you could go to the ball."

With that they took the dress off her and threw it into the fire. She ran out into the garden and cried. When a women appeared.

"Lilly!?"

"Duh who did you expect the Easter Bunny? Well I'm like your fairy godmother, and I'm here to make you look sexy and go to the ball and steal the heart of a certain prince."

"How?"

"Like this."

With that Lilly took out a wand and flicked pumpkins and farm animals then turned them into a carriage with horses and footmen. It turned Cinderonica's tattered clothes into a glittery golden gown. Lilly then informed her about the lame 12'o'clock curfew.

"Oh and I almost missed the piece to résistance. The glass slippers. "

Soon Cinderonica was on her way to the castle. When she entered the castle it seemed like the world stopped. Prince Logan ran up to her.

"May I have this dance?"

They waltzed the night away and then left to the garden.

"What did you say your name was fair maiden?"

"I didn't it's…."

DingDongDingDong.

"I must go I'm sorry."

Logan ran after her and almost caught her, but tripped on one of her glass slippers she must have lost. After being depressed about losing her, he started going across the land to find the owner of the shoe that had stolen his heart.

He searched far and wide and yet no one had her size. Then one day he came by the last place left, the place he dreaded to see. It was the Sinclair-Pomory household. He tried it first on Madison. No matter how much she pushed it wouldn't fit. Next, he tried Shelly it took some pushing, but finally fit. Logan looked too disappointed.

"This really hurts, so can I take it off now!!!!"

Logan smiled knowing it wasn't her.

"I'll try it." came a voice.

Out came Cinderonica. Shelly upset kicked the shoe in the air and let it break into a million tiny pieces. Logan had a tear in his eye.

"I will never be able to find her now."

"Yes you will."

With that Cinderonica took out the other slipper and put it on her left foot. It was a perfect fit.

My Love was all the prince could say.

"Yes Logan, yes."

Her alarm went off. Veronica got out of bed and put on her jeans and black tank top. She was eating some cheerios when the door knocked

"Logan what are you doing here."

"I was going to kiss you to wake you up"

"Logan, your wrong I'm Cinderella."

"You mean Cinder**onica**."

"Of course Prince Logan whatever you say."

"Do you think it weird we had dreams about us being fairy tale characters?"

"Less talking more kissing"

Over on campus:

"Why grandma what big ego do you have."

"Nice joke Mac, but I'm Goldilocks, and where are the rest of the bears

Who said dreams didn't come true.(well for LoVe at least)

A/N Love it hate it tell me you thoughts and opinions. If you review you will know I will love you long time. Note I know that Shelly and Madison aren't sisters but I needed two evil step-sisters and the king is not Aaron, I could never make him good. Also the end takes place during season three, so Logan and Veronica are together


End file.
